


That's My Jam [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Free! AU, Frenemies, Friendship, Humor, I feel that deserves a warning of its own, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Tobirama in jammers, but it's Madara-style, but more like, so it's all a train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: For a prompt from the lovely Holly: The Free! anime featuring Tobirama as a swimmer, with a water addiction like Haruka - and the same penchant for undressing at the first sight of water. Cue Madara blushing and flailing, while Tobirama gives zero shits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's My Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745011) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/That's%20My%20Jam.mp3) | 5:11 | 4.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thats-my-jam) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
